


Just the Two of Us

by brirenee2012



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Oneshot, F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brirenee2012/pseuds/brirenee2012
Summary: Hey guys! So I had an urge to write a Bughead oneshot. This is my first writing ever and I’m really nervous!! I hope you all enjoy it!! Please let me know what you think!!





	1. Stay

Stay. Stay is a word that is not used in Jughead Jones’ vocabulary. But why was it when he looked at her, that’s all he wanted her to do?

 

Jughead Jones has had a life not many people expect to have. His mother left with his sister, Jellybean, when they were young because of his father joining a gang called the Serpents and didn’t have a job that properly provided for his family. Ever since his mother has been gone, Jughead has really been on his own. From staying at his best friend Archie’s, to staying in secret hideouts, Jughead has never really “stayed” any place long. He’s a free spirit, free thinker, believes the truth will set anyone free. But he is also guarded, especially of his heart. Then why does he feel like he is about to fall over when he catches sight of the lovely blonde across the room? Her perfectly high ponytail with its loose curl at the end. The pink cardigan that goes with her white blouse paired with dark jeans. Her bag is casually hanging from her shoulder as she walks down the hall. Her laugh makes his heart melt. He loses himself every time in her emerald green eyes that sparkle when she smiles.

These feelings have always been in the back of his mind but why have they now just decided to come to the surface at full force? They’re best friends for crying out loud! She would never want him like that, they are complete opposite. But opposites do attract don’t they?

 

When Betty walks into school, she gets this feeling inside her that something’s different. It’s something she can’t explain but she’s hoping it will resolve itself soon. As Kevin continues to tell her what his plans are for this weekend, she laughed and notices this familiar shadow down the hall watching her. The feeling starts to creep again as she gets closer to his presence. Kevin doesn’t notice her attention is no longer on him as he continues to elaborate more into his weekend plans. She catches a glimpse of that grey beanie. Jughead is talking to Archie Andrews, one of her best friends as well. Archie and Jughead have a bond no one understand, considering they are polar opposites but deep down they have the same heart. Betty loves that quality in them. They would give anything for anyone of their friends, especially Jug. He whips from conversation and locks eyes with Betty. Those deep blue eyes have always haunted her in her dreams. She gets mesmerized by them sometimes when he talks to her, hoping he doesn’t notice she missed half the story. His smile makes her feel warm and comfortable. And that curl! God, how many times has she wanted to just touch his luscious hair underneath that worn out beanie. She’s always adored Jughead but today, it seems that these feelings are getting stronger. 

As she approaches, Jug feels like he can’t breathe. But the smell of her invaded his thoughts and he calms.  
“Hey Betty, wanna come to Pops later after the homecoming dance?” Archie asks

She’s not surprised Archie asks her this, as they usually go to Pops diner at least 3 times a week. But with it being homecoming, it will make the night better.

“Yeah, sure. I was gonna meet up with Veronica, I’ll ask her if she wants to join us. You coming Jughead?” She knows if she doesn’t ask if Jug’s coming, she’s basically going to be the third wheel. Archie and Veronica will be all over each other so she would like some company. Plus he’s good to look at. What is wrong with you Betty, get ahold of yourself.

Jug begins to smile a little, “Well, if you’re buying.” Betty always wants to include everyone, she’s thoughtful like that. He loves that about her. He wishes it would be just them two together going to Pops tonight though.

“Well, it’s a date. See you guys at the dance!” Archie chimes in. 

Betty waves and heads towards the exit to find Veronica and tell her the plan. Why was she all of a sudden nervous about going to this dance? She has nothing to be nervous about? It’s just a dance and burgers at Pops after? Why is tonight any different.

 

Of all the words Archie could have used he had to use date. “A date. For you and Veronica maybe.” Jughead thinks as he begins gathering his stuff from his locker for the weekend. “But me and Betty? We’re just friends.” Jughead walks home and will head to Archie’s after. Jug hadn’t planned on going to the homecoming dance but he heard Betty was going so he didn’t want to pass the opportunity to see her all dressed up. How is he going to get through tonight with all these thoughts and feelings coming to his mind?

Betty and Veronica head to Veronica’s place to change. As Veronica touches up her makeup, Betty lets her mind wonder. She begins to think about Jughead. These types of events aren’t in Jugheads’ wheelhouse, but she’s really glad he’s going. They’ll all have a great time together as friends. She has nothing to worry about right? Will he be wearing a tux? God, he can make anything look good. Her cheeks flush as V finishes up. Betty looks in the mirror and is satisfied with herself. Her hair is down in loose curls, she’s wearing a pink flower dress and heels. This is different than her normal attire so she may get a few turn of heads but one head turn is all she wants. 

“Wow, Betty. You’re killing that dress!” Veronica states as she finishes putting her heels on. Veronica is wearing a maroon lace dress with a black belt at the waist with black heels. “V, that dress is beautiful! Archie’s going to love it!!” Veronica always makes Betty feel better about her looks, even though Betty isn’t the type of girl to get all the attention like Veronica, she appreciates the little compliments especially since her mother makes her aware of how she needs to watch what she eats. Living with her mother makes her feel less about herself so these complements do help in that department. 

Jughead and Archie are in the gym waiting for the girls to arrive. This isn’t his scene. What is he even doing here? If she doesn’t walk through that door I’m gonna leave. All these thoughts make Jughead start pacing. He’s already had 4 cups of punch to calm himself down. Why is he this nervous? It’s just a dance. It’s not like she’s going to come in here looking like a goddess and make him lose his mind. Like the gods weren’t listening, that’s when she decides to walk in. It’s like the lights just dimmed and it’s just them in the room. At that moment, time stood still. His focus was solely on her as he watched her make her way towards him. Her pink dress fitting her body in all the right places, while those heels gave her a little more height that allowed her to be eye level with him. Her hair was down in loose curls. God, it looks as smooth as silk. It was in that moment he realized he wasn’t the only one looking at her. He felt a sting of jealousy come over him as he clenched the cup in his hand.

“Hello boys. Don’t you clean up good. Love the tux Archikens.” Veronica said as she rubbed his chest. Betty stood beside her holding her hands nervously. “You guys look amazing!” Archie said while looking at Veronica. Jughead inches closer to Betty. He can’t find the words to say, he’s literally lost for words. The man of many things is lost for words of all times when this gorgeous woman is standing in front of him. Betty smiles, “Jug, I’m glad you came! You look really nice!” He looks at her and sees she genially means that. He looks intently in her eyes, lost in the moment. “You look exceptional Betts, very you.” They stand there in silence and realize they are alone. Archie and Veronica have moved to the dance floor. A slow song comes on next causing the crowd of people to pair up. This sudden need to be close to him takes over. Betty looks up at him, “Come on, let’s dance. We didn’t come here to stand at the punch table.” He laughs under his breath, “Whatever you want Betts, but I can’t dance.” She pulls him close and places his hands on her waist while hers go around his neck. “Just stand like this and move slow. It’s not too bad.” She laughs as she looks him over. The distance between them is too much. He pulls her closer causing her to lose her breath. She stumbles a bit but finds her footing. “You sure you know how to dance there Cooper, you about fell for me.” He winks at her. She laughs while moving her hand to his chest. “You’ll be there to catch me though right?” She glances up at him with this look in her eye he’s never seen before. Was the Betty Cooper actually flirting with him? Is he misreading the signals she’s putting off? God he hopes not. As he’s about to respond, Archie approaches. “We’re starving. Wanna go ahead and head to Pops?” Of course Arch, of all times to interrupt. Jug groans under his breath as Betty replies, “Yeah, I can hear Jugs stomach growling. If we go now we can beat the crowd.” She says as she pats his stomach. Archie and Veronica head out the door towards limo Veronica came in, Betty walks slowly behind with Jug. As they get to the limo, Jug stops Betty. He grabs her hands, rubbing his thumb across the top. “I’m always there to catch you Betty. Just don’t fall too hard.” he says with a wink and opens the door for her to enter the limo. 

The moments that came over Betty at the dance were unlike her. She never goes out on a limb and does stuff like that. She’s always wanted to hold Jugheads hand, rub her fingers down his chest, feel his lips against hers. She lost herself in those eyes, they make her do things she has never done before. She becomes a different person around him. Or maybe she is actually her true self around him. As they approach Pops, Betty’s hand rests on Jugs thigh. He feels her hand lay on his thigh but doesn’t budge, just smiles. They exit the limo and head for a booth. Veronica heads for the back booth out of the way from everyone. She sits and has Archie join her leaving the other booth for Betty and Jughead. Jug let’s Betty in first and he follows. The smell of fries and burgers fills the air causing a growl to come over Jugs stomach. “I’m so hungry I could eat a cow, let’s order. Pop the usual please!” Pop returns to the kitchen with the order. As per usual, Veronica and Archie get lost in themselves leaving Jug and Betty to sit in silence. Betty clears her throat, “So, hows your story coming Jug? Anything interesting coming up?” She knows the answer to this, they work at the Blue and Gold. Why can’t she talk about something else? Jug catches on, he can tell by the way she hold her hands she’s nervous. He answers anyway, “It’s coming along great, just needing to finish the ending. There’s a part in the story where the characters are both hiding their feelings. So I feel once I get them to open up, that will be a good ending.” Luckily Pop comes with the food then. Betty studies his face. Is he hinting that he has feelings for her? He feels her eyes on him and he smiles. “You keep staring at me instead of eating, you’ll be seeing me eating your food.” He laughs and he starts in on his burger. 

They finish their food and shakes over jokes and laughs and decide to call it a night. This evening seemed to be ending faster than she wanted. Betty told Veronica that her and Archie could just leave. She’d walk home. Veronica looked her over, “This late at night and you want to walk home? Absolutely not!” Jughead walks behind Betty and says “I’ll walk her home. She’ll be fine. I don’t have anywhere else to be. You two have fun.” He eyes Archie and they nod. Veronica quickly hugs Betty and enters the limo. As the limo fades in the distance, Betty and Jug start the long walk towards her house.  
The walk to Betty’s house is a little chillier than she expected, Jug notices she is a little cold and starts taking off his jacket, “Jug, I’m fine. We’re almost to my house. You’re going to get cold.” She insists and he still proceeds to take his jacket off and put it on her shoulders. “I refuse to see a beautiful woman walking in the cold to freeze. Plus the jacket looks better on you than me.” He wasn’t making this any easier for her. She politely thanks him and reaches for his hand and they finish the walk to her house. 

No lights were on when they reached Betty’s front door. He was about to open his mouth when she says “Don’t worry,my parents aren’t home. They’re at a conference upstate and won’t be home till Sunday. So it’s just us. That is if you wanna come in.” She suggests as she opens the door and turns the light on. He’s shocked, “That is if you want me to. You’re little butt may be tired from all that dancing.” He raises his eyebrows as she throws a pillow from the couch. “Funny Jones, but my little butt wouldn’t be as tired if you knew how to dance. I think I won by the way.” She laughs and she sits down to take her shoes off. “Oh really?! So I call a rematch, I didn’t know we were competing. Now that I do I’m bringing my A game.” He smiles as he leans against the doorframe. That smile will be the death of her, she thought. She gets up and heads to the stairs, she stops in front of him and places her hand on his chest. “Well, I don’t know about you but I wanna lay down on a comfortable bed. Wanna join?” She winks as she makes her way towards the stairs. Jug wanted more than anything to join her in her bed, but probably not the way she wanted. “Yeah, sure.” He follows her up to her room. She proceeds to grab her clothes for the night and goes to change. “You can get comfy if you want, no need to be all dressed up and nowhere to go.” She leaves him as she goes to change. What’s gotten to her? She has a boy in her room. The perfect Betty Cooper isn’t as perfect as everyone thinks. She lets her mind wonder as she proceeds to change into her t-shirt and shorts. She brushes her teeth and applies her lotion for pleasure, but for whose pleasure? As she comes back to her room, she sees Jug laying on her bed in just his boxers. He doesn’t see her at the door so she takes this time to get the full effect. She looks over his torso, his rugged abs, tones arms, chiseled chest. It takes her breath away. He took his beanie off, laying it on her nightstand. This allows her to see his whole hair. God that hair, the hair she wants to pull and tug on for hours while he kisses her. He looks up at that point and smiles. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He smiles and sits up. She smiles and pulls her hair behind her ears. She makes her way towards her bed and lays flat. Afraid to move or get too close to him. “If you don’t feel comfortable with this Betts, I can head home.” Jug says as he is about to get up. Betty reaches for his arm, “No, I want you to stay. I’m here all alone all weekend and I love your company. Please?” He looks at her face and falls for her eyes. He comes back on the bed and lays down. Betty lays on her side and cuddles close to him. He lays with one hand under his head and the other around her. She lays her hand on his chest. She sits up and looks at him “Night Juggie.” She gives a quick kiss on his cheek and lays back down. “Night Betts.” He lays there, smiling to the ceiling. 

They stayed like that for hours. He stayed. He stayed all weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr brirenee2012 


	2. Waking up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finish what Jug and Betty done over the weekend. Sorry for the late update!! Hope you guys enjoy!!

The smell of Vanilla, strawberries and the taste of cherry chapstick are the first things that register to Jughead as he wakes up. That along with an arm that doesn’t belong to him that’s wrapped around his torso. 

Jug barely moves as to not wake Betty. Apparently last night wasn’t a dream. He did stay at Betty’s house all night. He slowly looks down to see her still sound asleep. Her hair is cascaded down her shoulders in loose waves. Her face looks relaxed, lips are a light color of pink. He lays there reminiscing on the events of last night. 

‘’’  
After what felt like hours of cuddling together, Betty stirs causing Jug to look her over, making sure she is still okay with his presence. The look he sees in her eyes is one he hasn’t seen before. Betty glides her hands slowly up his chest while staring at his lips. Is Betty Cooper really wanting to kiss him right now?! As she reaches his neck, she bends down to kiss his cheek. Jugs body responds faster than Betty realizes. Jug flips Betty on the bed causing him to be on top. He grabs her face and holds it in his hands. He wants to take this moment in forever. Staring intently into her eyes, he starts to kiss her. By the time they let go from the kiss they’re both gasping for air. The smile that comes across her face tells Jug that he isn’t the only one whose feelings are changing.

Betty’s mind is literally spinning after that kiss. Are all kisses going to be like this?! We aren’t even a thing, why am I assuming there will be more kissing? Betty’s thoughts are soon faded when her lips collide with Jugs again. This time it’s Betty taking control. She grabs Jugs face and fights to sit up, keeping her lips on his. She ends up straddling his lap which gives her better access to other parts of his body she wants to explore. Jugs tongue is fighting for entrance and she allows it but not without a fight. Her hands start to roam in Jugs hair. She pulls him closer, if that’s even possible, and hears a slight groan as she grips his hair. Jug places his hands on her waist and starts rubbing circles. This causes Betty’s hips to move which makes the bulge in his pants get tighter. Betty notices the change and pulls back slowly. She rests her forehead against Jugs and starts to breathe normal again. 

God, what is she doing to me?! He wants this, he wants to make her come undone but she’s making him lose his mind. Betty starts to trace his face with her fingers. She leans into his ear and pulls his earlobe with her teeth and begins to kiss down his jawline. He has never had this done to him before so the noises that are coming out of his mouth are just as surprising to him as they are to Betty. She leaves kisses on his neck. Her hands are slowly running across his chest. Betty comes back up to his face and bring her lips to his. The kiss is slow. She begins to move back to her spot on the bed, laying on her side, curled up to him, arm laying across his chest. 

‘’’  
Betty slowly wakes with a smile on her face. Realizing that Jug stayed, makes her heart skip a beat and the butterflies to return. She starts drawing circles on Jugs chest and she begins to get enough courage to face the day with him. “Hey you, finally decide to wake up” Jug says to her as he’s playing with her hair. She turns her head up towards him and smiles 

“Had an eventful night, guess I was worn out more than I thought.” A laugh comes from Jugs direction, “You must have gotten a second wind last night cause you sure were needy. I’m not one to complain but I feel like you finished a little early than you wanted” he said with a wink as he began to sit up straighter. Betty had to hurry and close her mouth after that comment but not before her next words came out faster than she could think “Well I do believe someone else was a little excited last night too. Guess I’m not the only one who was disappointed.” And with that, Betty begins to get up and head to the bathroom to change. 

After she changes, Betty heads down to start making breakfast. She knows how hungry Jug gets so she decides on making pancakes and bacon. As she’s mixing the pancake batter, she begins to think of her actions from the night before. Her falling asleep on Jugs chest but not before they have a make out session on her bed that she wishes would have went further. Did she stop it because she was afraid or because she doesn’t think he feels that way about her? How could he not like her, he keeps flirting back at her. His constant winking and smile are making her feel weak in her knees. Noise coming from the stairs distracts Betty causing her to come back to reality. Jug enters the kitchen and sits at the counter.   
“So Betty Crocker, what are you fixing?” He says with a smile. She laughs under her breath, “Pancakes and bacon. I can fix eggs and toast too if you want it?”She begins to pour the batter onto the pan and starts frying the bacon. “Your house, your rules Cooper. I’m just visiting.” Huh, my house, my rules? “Well, maybe I can use this to my advantage.” Betty thinks to herself as she begins to flip the pancakes. She heads towards the fridge to grab the eggs as Jug gets up to join her at the counter. She begins cracking the eggs into a bowl and starts to beat the eggs when Jug reaches over and grabs the bowl from her. “Let me at least help” he says as he begins to beat the eggs. Betty moves back towards the stove as he moves closer to the counter. She begins to stare at his muscles on his arm as they begin to extract from his shirt. She doesn’t realize how long she’s been staring until she hears Jug clear his throat, “Like the gun show I see? They feel better than they look, you should try it sometime.” He winks and begins to fix the eggs. Betty’s face starts to flush as she turns back toward the stove to save the bacon from burning and finish the pancakes. 

Jug was starving, but honestly when wasn’t he, as Betty sat the orange juice down on the table. He begins stacking a reasonable size stack of pancakes on his plate, along with the bacon, eggs, and toast. There was enough food here to feed a normal size person for a few days but Jughead is an exception. “This is good Betts” Jug says with a mouthful, “You’re right up there with Pop’s breakfast.” Betty’s smile reaches her eyes and her cheeks start to blush, “Thanks Jug. But it’s just pancakes. It’s not like it’s a five star meal.” Breakfast is pretty silent as Jug stuffs his face full of insane amounts of food. 

Betty starts to clean the kitchen as Jug finishes his 5th plate of food. She has no earthly idea where he puts it all. “So, since we have the place to ourselves. What would you wanna do?” Betty bravely asks Jug while she finished the dishes in the sink. “Well, there’s plenty of things on my list that we can do.” He says with a wink. “First, I should introduce you to some movies. Classics I might add.” Jug heads towards the tv to find the movies. “They may not be in your wheelhouse but you’ve got to watch them!” Betty walks to the doorway as Jug tries to find his movie on the tv, “And how do you know what I like Jug? There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” She makes her way to the couch and waits for Jug. “Oh I believe I know what you like there Betts, you seemed pretty satisfied last night.” He winks as he locates his movie and heads towards the couch. Her face is blushing as she inches closer to sit beside Jug on the couch. 

Jug finds a Hitchcock movie to start off their movie marathon. Betty seems to be sitting farther away than he would like. As the movie progresses, she starts to get uncomfortable and eases closer to him. Jug can tell she’s into this movie by the intense look on her face. He forgets to watch the movie because he’s focused on Betty. The way her nose scrunches up as she tries to figure out the scene being played out on the screen, the way her eyes have a sparkle that makes him melt. His arm is draped around her, her head leaning against his chest. He starts playing with her hair, it seems to be his thing now, as the movie gets to a close. She turns her face towards his and smiles. She curls her body closer, if that was even possible, and lays down on him. She lays in his lap on her back and stares at him. He notices that she looks cold and grabs the blanket from behind him and covers them both up. They lay there for hours and she ends up falling asleep. Jug has never felt more content in his life than he does in this moment. He falls asleep staring at her. 

They wake to the rays of light coming in from the window. It’s around 4 p.m., her parents will be back around 6. Betty stretches her legs before slowly sitting up. Jug wakes when he notices the weight change from his lap.   
“Hey, got somewhere to be?” He asks as she folds the blanket back.   
“No, just realized my parents will be home in about 2 hours. Guess that means I have to hear back to reality.” 

Jug sees the tension in her shoulders. “Sit and breathe for a sec. Don’t rush this time you have left without them.” He takes her hands, rubbing them as she sits trying to calm down. “How do you know what to do to keep me grounded?” She looks at him with questioning eyes “Who says I’m keeping you grounded, haven’t you ever thought you do that to me? You’re stronger than any demons Betty, even if it is your mother.” He says with a smirk. She laughs and leans into him. He kisses her hair and starts to get up. He doesn’t want to leave her, especially now after these last few days together but he doesn’t want to hear the wrath from Alice Cooper. 

She follows him to the door, still holding his hand. “Jug, thank you.” “For what Betty?” “I know how hard it was for you to stay when I asked you to. I appreciate you staying here with me.” She pulls her hair behind her ear. “Betty, you made it easier. I want to stay right here in this little bubble with you forever.” He caresses her face with his hands, “I’m never gonna leave Betty. You’re stuck with me.” She smiles at the comment as he begins to trace her mouth with his fingers. They share one last kiss before he leaves. Jug pulls away laughing,   
“Okay, okay. You’re a feisty one. Trying to finish what you started last night I see.” She bites her lip at the memory of last night.   
“I’ll stop cause I don’t want to rush things. Maybe next time my parents are out of town it will be longer” she winks as he backs out the door. “Oh believe me, I’ll stay again.” And with that Jug heads back towards his trailer but not without his thoughts wondering to what her legs would feel like wrapped around him all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr brirenee2012 


End file.
